Wedding Plans on hold
by Jeneral2885
Summary: Meg Austin returns to DC and plans to attend Harm and Mac's wedding. But an old nemesis also returns... Set just after "Fair Winds and Following Seas".
1. Chapter 1

_Apologies to Tracey Needham but she was the perfect damsel-in-distress to me when I watched the episode "Brig Break". This story will (as you can guess from my JAG Fan Fiction stories) lean towards and anti-Mac theme, so you Harm-Mac or just Mac _

_Set after "Fair Winds and Following Seas."I did a twist on the coin toss._

_I locate the JAG Headquarters in its proper place in the Washington Navy Yard._

_A quick search shows that the Fort Leavenworth has two military prisons, the United States Disciplinary Barracks and the __Midwest Joint Regional Correctional Facility but the latter opened in 2010. The Disciplinary Barracks is a maximum security facility, but I'm not sure why the nemesis here (his name is easy to guess) with a involuntary manslaughter, eight years conviction is sent to a maximum security prison—or am I wrong?_

**United States Disciplinary Barracks, Leavenworth**

**Kansas**

**0930 local**

**2****nd**** March 2005**

The man walked head high and confident as he passed through each security barrier, only nodding to some guards as he did so. Finally after what seemed a dozen posts, he came to a non-descript door which opened after a few seconds. In front of him were three uniformed Military Police (MP)s, two enlisted and an Army Captain. "Ah, morning," the Captain greeted. The prisoner grunted a response. He was, yes was a US Navy Commander and obviously outranked the MP, but he no longer wore that uniform for several years and the Captain saw all Leavenworth inmates as well, just inmates.

"Lucky day for you eh? Early release. You must have friends in high places," the Captain began but failed to get a verbal response from the grey-haired man. "Ok, lot's of paperwork for you to sign." Indeed it was another half a dozen sheets of paper. "Alright," the O-3 said, "we'll have to go through your belongings once again, Bates," he motioned to the army Corporal on his left. The other E-4 stood by the grey-haired inmates side, his taser ready. The man didn't move an inch asBates unscrewed the few pens and pencils from the bag, the wedding ring, and finally a note book. "Ah, you precious book," the Captain said. The book was filled with the inmate's almost illegible handwriting and a few pictures. "Son and daughter?" the O-3 pointed at a black-and-white photograph. All he got was a shrug and a grunt in return. "Nice," he said but thought that this person was way behind the times; everyone kept pictures in digital format nowadays, no taped to some old diary.

"Ok," the Captain announced, "that's fine. Remember it's early release and you still will be monitored by us. One small wrong act and you'll get it again, or even see us back here. Now get going," he said and the inmate, now a free man exited through the barred door on his left. One, two, three about several hundred yards later, he was out of the facility he was forced to stay in. Finally, he smiled as the morning sun shone down on him. His first act of freedom was to head over to a phone booth and dialed a number.

**US Navy JAG Headquarters**

**Washington Navy Yard**

**2****nd**** May 2005**

**1400 local**

"So, have you cleared all your items yet?" Captain Harmon Rabb Junior, United States Naval Forces Europe Head Judge Advocate General-designate asked his fiancée, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie. Mac, although engaged to Harm, still kept her rank even though her won the coin toss several days ago. General Cresswell had worked out an agreement so that she would be assistant legal adviser to the Commanding General of US Marine Forces Europe. Mac would in fact be the deputy to a Marine full Colonel and her posting wasn't permanent. Yet it was the only way for Mac to remain in the service and still stay with her would-be husband.

"That's the last of it," Mac pointed to several large boxes and thanked the Legalman third class as he carried it down for her. "Have you sorted out your guest list for the wedding yet? The catering and functions company needs the exact number." Both of them had planned a quick ceremony at the end of next week so that Harm could quickly fly over to London and then Naples. US Naval Forces was shifting its headquarters to Italy and requested that Harm fly over to the UK quickly to sort of the office move.

"Just about. Mom and Frank are definite. Jack Keeter said he may be able to come but will confirm it later on tomorrow. Kate sends her regrets but will be posting over some gift to our London home. Skates…"

"Skates?" Mac interrupted.

"Yeah of course Skates," Harm said. Mac didn't really like Harm's favourite RIO and still personally thought she was partly responsible for the ramp strike on the _Patrick Henry_. "Skates is somewhere in the Med or the Red Sea now. She and Captain, sorry Rear Admiral Ingles might be able to take leave and make it, depends if their Carrier Strike Group is called for operations over Iraq or Afghanistan. Then others should all make it."

"Ok," Mac said taking the list from him. Just then, Harm office phone rang. "Yeah, Rabb here," he answered, not recognising the number.

"You know who this is?" a deep voice replied.

"No, if this is a pran..."

"Sir Harm, you don't call, you hardly write," he then recalled the Texan accent. "Meg!"

"Yessir, Harm! How are you?! It's been ages. Now I hear scuttlebutt that my old partner has four bars and is getting married," Megaan 'Meg" Austin said.

"Uh yeah, Jeeze Meg, how are you? Last I heard you received your Lieutenant Commander's rank and..."

"And I moved to the Naval Reserve and got my doctorate in computer engineering," she continued. "Damnit Harm, congratulations! When exactly is the wedding? When do you cross the Atlantic?"

"Oh, wait hold on," Harm noticed his fiancée making signs. "There's someone else here," then he set the phone to loudspeaker mode.

"Hi Meg, it's Sarah Mackenzie," Mac called out.

"Hi, Mac right? Oh congrats to you," Meg repeated.

"Yeah, listen, I was just talking to Harm about the guest list. Where are you now? Would you be able to make it down to the Naval Academy on the 9th? We're having the wedding then."

"Heya, I actually called as I'll be flying over to DC tomorrow," Meg replied. "I got a new posting on the East Coast."

"That's wonderful Meg; it'll be great to see you, what time will you be arriving?" Meg gave him the flight number and time. "Aw, just when we wanted to sort out guests," Mac said, ignoring the buzzing sound as the call ended.

"Yup, It'll be great to see her," Harm replied.

**Dulles International Airport**

**The Next Day**

**1530 local**

Meg Austin lifted her medium sized suitcase from the belt and passed through the 'Nothing to Declare' zone. Gosh, everything in Dulles had changed since she left nine years ago. Ah, well, it'll be great to see Harm again. Harm, the one who helped her through her claustrophobia. Harm, the knight in shining armour who rescued her from that traitorous Gunnery Sergeant. Harm, the eligible bachelor who's now engaged. Oh how lucky Mac Mackenzie is.

MEG AUSTAN the sign read. "It's Austin, Meg Austin," she corrected the Spanish looking man. "Are you here to pick me up?"

"Yes, Meg Austin?" His accent was pretty strong. "Ha...Harmon Rabb said he's a...little busy? I take you to see him at JAG?"

"Right, servir de guía," Meg laughed and replied in Spanish. The car was a rather old Jaguar which took sometime to start. Great, Meg thought, what a way to greet an old friend, Harm. As the vehicle moved along the I-66, Meg thought back to her time with that six foot tall sailor. First that case onboard the Tigershark. Then the former Commandant's son. Next, the she rescuing Harm front being attacked or even murdered by a Thai Ambassador wife. Then, as Meg Austin tried to recall the Lieutenant Pendry case, she suddenly felt massively tried and fell asleep. "Ah, just as the boss said it would be," The driver said, removing his mask and turning off the interstate.

To be continued. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. If it wasn't clear, Meg has been kidnapped._

**Dulles International Airport**

**1615 local**

"Excuse me," Harm asked one of the local ground staff, "Has Flight 302 landed yet?

"Over 90 minutes ago sir," the attendant replied. Harm looked around and saw passengers from all other flights exiting.

"Are you here to pick up someone sir?"

Harm thought for a while then said, "Yes, in fact I came to meet a certain Megan Kira Austin," Harm brought a copy of Meg's flight itinerary and showed it to the staff member.

"Well sir, I wouldn't know specifically. Immigration would."

"Oh…" Harm began then glanced at his watch. "It's unusual for her not to be punctual…"

"Can I help you with anything else, sir?"

"Well, if you could…"

"I can check with the passports control desk sir, if you give me just a few minutes." True to her word, the attendant returned and said, "Miss Austin passed by just before half past three sir." She noticed Harm's curios look. "The main passport officer is my boyfriend."

"Oh, well thank you very much…Stacey," Harm read off her name tag. He wandered around for a while the dialled back JAG HQ. Bud informed him that Meg wasn't there so dejected, Harm headed home.

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown, Washington DC**

**Sometime later**

"Hey honey, there you are," Mac greeted her fiancé with a hug and a kiss on his lips. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, just that Meg wasn't at the airport."

"Maybe she stopped by the office?"

"Bud said she wasn't there."

"Well, maybe she's stopping by her hotel or somewhere in DC."

"I don't think so, Mac."

"No need to be so worried about this; I'm sure she'll turn up. Now, the bakery wants to know exactly what flavor would you like for the cake and what sort of icing? Also, can you re-check with the church that we can start the ceremony one hour later? My second cousin can't arrive so soon."

Over the next few hours, Harm had to deal with the finer parts of the wedding. At the back of his mind, he was still troubled that Meg wasn't at Dulles as she had email him. Was she really visiting someone else in DC or checking in to her hotel? Why didn't she call him?

**Location unknown**

**At the same time**

The first indication that Meg Austin knew that she was still alive and conscious was a searing pain in her head. Instinctively, she tried to bring her hands up to rub the sides of her head but felt immediate resistance. Wait, I'm alive, she thought, why can't I move? Wait…why can't I see? She blinked her eyes several times and the fuzziness in her vision cleared to reveal…darkness. Where am I? She thought, then tried to shift her arms and her legs this time. Ow! She cried silently, feeling a sharper resistance. It's not that I can't move, I'm tied up! Despite the sharp darkness around her, Meg could tell that her arms were bound to the arms of some metallic chair and her ankles and knees were equally bound to the legs of the chair. She struggled once more and felt some rope or band around her lower torso. "Help!" she cried. "Help!"

**Mac's Apartment**

**A few minutes later**

Mac was finally satisfied with most of the wedding arrangements and headed out with Harriet Sims to discuss her makeup and the finer parts of her wedding dress. As soon as his fiancée left, Harm picked up his cell and called a specific number at JAG HQ.

"JAG Headquarters, Legalman First Class Coates Speaking," the chirpy voice answered.

"Jenn, it's Harm."

"Hey sir, what's up? The planning going well? Anything I can do to help?"

"It's ok…I…"

"I know the numbers for the bakery and catering sir. I can handle that part…"

"Coates…" Harm reverted back to formality.

"Sorry, sir, bad habit. You were saying?"

"You know my office phone? I received a call yesterday around 1400, maybe 1403. Can you run it through the tracing software and get me the cell number?"

There was short pause on the line. "Sir, you know I can't just trace a call back for you. It needs legal authorization from an officer."

"Jenn," Harm went back to first name basis, "I would appreciate if you could do this. Use my pass code, it's," he spelt it out for me.

"I could get in deep trouble for this, Captain."

"It's just routine." Harm waited and then 10 minutes later, Coates read back the phone number for him. "You're a genius Jenn."

"No problem, Harm…sir. Is everything alright?"

"Thanks Coates," was his reply then dialled the number he was given. "Hi, this is Meg, I can't talk to you right now but if you leave a message, I'll get back."

"Meg, it's Harm. I must have missed you at Dulles. Can you can back? Thanks Harm." Harm clicked off his phone then stared in the distance. Meg, you alright?

**Location unknown**

**At the same time**

Meg had given up crying for help and shifted back to trying to get free. Despite her attempts, the bonds, or rather zip ties, were secured too tight and with each struggling, the ties dug deeper into her skin. After much sweaty struggling, Meg paused. Who on earth who want to kidnap her? She didn't come from a wealthy family and her parents had already passed away. Was it her own income? She didn't earn much helping to improve the cyber systems at Naval bases. Or did someone want to tap her sharp computer knowledge? It must be that, she thought. But damn if I was going to give away any US government information to any adversary. I'm still technically a US Navy officer, she reminded herself. I've swore an oath, to defend this country from all enemies, foreign and domestic….

Suddenly, a loud bang occurred and a dazzling light shone. Meg quickly closed her eye but the light still penetrated her eyelids. "Help," she cried, initially thinking that this was someone arriving to rescue her. "Hey, who are you? What do you want from me?" There was answer at first. Her eyes open, Meg saw the dark outline of a person. With the light source dimmed, whoever it was was clad in extremely dark clothing with a baklava masking his face. Meg immediately judged the person to be just over six foot tall with a rather slim build.

"Hey, whoever you are, I'm not giving you anything," Meg continued. "You can interrogate me all you want, but I'm not giving you any piece of information. Not one bit. So you're wasting your time."

"OW!" She cried as the masked person grabbed her short hair with one hand. With his or her other, the hood came off.

"Oh my gosh, it's you…."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks you all who reviewed previously but do review the last chapter!_

**Undisclosed location**

**The same time**

"Commander Lindsey?!" Meg exclaimed, her eyes widening and her muscles tightening against her bonds. "It's you…you did this! Release me at once!"

"Oh I won't do that; it will spoil my plan," the ex-JAG officer said, his full frame still blocking the light. "In fact, you are the major part of my plan."

"Plan? What plan? I heard scuttlebutt you were behind bars for something."

"Ah yes, the pain in life, getting caught for your actions. But that wasn't really and evil act; just a spur-of-the-moment move regarding a beautiful junior JAG."

"Well, whatever the heck you did, you're now adding kidnapping to the list of crimes. Let me go!"

"Aw, don't you want to hear the full details. So I served some time but guess what, I got out early, like really early. Magic eh? Now who would I want to first meet? Naturally, it would be the old JAG people, the ones who served under me. I especially want to meet…"

"Me? Tying me up isn't the way to…" Meg's reply was cut off as the ex-JAG and convict pasted a long piece of duct tape over her lips. "You were always the talkative one, Austin. I didn't grab you just to see you. You're just the bait for Commander, now Captain..."

**Mac's residence**

**Georgetown**

**Some time later**

"Hi, this is Meg, I can't take your call right now but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you," the voice message repeated itself to Harm's ear for the umpteenth time.

"Meg, it's Harm, where are you? Call me at this number or at my JAG office at..." Harm gave his office number and the main JAG switchboard. Where could she be? Harm double checked his personal email and logged into his personal and work email but saw no messages from Meg, even in his spam folders. Damn Meg, where are you?

Harm couldn't stand this bout of anxiety further and yanked on his uniform. Just as he unlocked the door, Mac was there in a sleeveless dress. "Hey, sweetheart," she greeted him with a kiss, "going back to the office now?"

"Just checking in on stuff there," Harm lied.

"I thought you cleared all your full office and handed over everything to Turner and the other stuff," Mac protested.

"Just double checking."

"Oh ok, do hurry back. I made some arrangements at Tono sushi in Adam's Morgan. Thne we still have some other wedding arrangements to cover."

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Harm gave a short answer and downstairs he instinctively reach for the nearby car. Oh damn, he remembered, I don't have a personal vehicle any more. Flagging down a taxi, he instructed, "Dulles International, please." Harm was back in the airport and immediately spotted the ground staff he talked to earlier. "Stacey," he called.

"Oh, hello again, I didn't know you were a Navy officer," the attendant replied. "Did you locate your friend?"

"No, that's why I'm back. I was wondering," Harm tried to form his thoughts into a request. "I was wondering if, uh you could let me view the CCTV or the arrivals for the last few hours?"

Stacey stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before given the generic answer. "Sir, you know I can't simply let you view that. I mean, I'm not part of the security team and I can't allow anyone to just access that recording."

Harm thought quickly. "Well, you see I'm a JAG—US Navy lawyer and she's not only a friend but a key US Navy officer with top secret information. It's important that I check that she did arrive."

"Oh ok, but I believe as a lawyer this would require some sort of warrant?"

"Well, no I'm not requesting entry into a property. Just a casual look. I see your going off duty," he noted her packed handbag. "Look, I'll buy you a drink and give you a high rating for customer service." Harm gave her one of his signature smiles.

"Very well, sir, let me see what I can do. It's both our asses on the line anyway. By the way, I'm off caffeine for this week." Twenty minutes later, Harm was ushered into a dimly-lit room. The security supervisor also peppered him with questions but finally the recording was played back of Harm. It only took a couple of 'fast forwards', 'hold ons', until Harm finally spotted Meg. "There, wait, can you rotate the picture?"

"This ain't satellite, Admiral," the security guard deliberately mistook Harm's rank. Flipping to another camera, the picture of Meg and the mysterious man with the misspell sign was evident. "Can I have a copy of those couple of minutes of video?"

"Buddy, we've shown you more than we would allow anyone else and we'll break more laws if we do that." Harm's skill wording however finally changed their views and he left Dulles with a CD of the footage. "Where to sailor?" the taxi driver asked.

"I'll direct you, don't worry, I'll direct you."

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**1835 local**

Where can he be? Mac wondered. How long can it possibly take to double check that everthing's been cleared at JAG? Nearly at her wits end, Mac called the JAG office.

"Legalman First Class Coates speaking."

"Coates, is Harm, is Captain Rabb there? He said he had to clear things up."

"No ma'am, he wasn't here, unless I didn't see him. Anything wrong?"

Yes, my fiancé lied to me. "No." Mac cut off the call and now slightly furious she dialled Harm's cellular. Instead of hearing a ring or a voice message she received an engage tone. Great, lying to me and now keeping off contact? What could he be up to?

**CIA Headquarters**

**Langley, Virginia**

**The same time**

"Rabb, you have no business coming to me," CIA agent Clinton Longstone said trying to walk away from the JAG. "You not in the company anymore, you're in Navy uniform and that's it. We're not having this conversation."

"Longstone, I served the Company on dangerous missions, one with your faulty data and I still bailed you in my after action report. And before that, I helped the CIA in many missions that I didn't wish for, including blowing up Stinger missiles..."

"Stop, Rabb, you're way out of line there. That operation is still heavily classified," the CIA video analyst finally turned around to face the lawyer, although that wasn't exactly possible given the difference in height. "And now you think we owe you a favour and you can ask us to check some silly CCTV footage?"

"I'm not asking the CIA, I'm asking you. Unless of course, you want to see a report of yourself in he papers over Operation Show Stopp..."

"You trying to blackmail me Rabb? I can call security..."

"Ok Clint, your choice. Oh, I remember you did tell me over drinks you're seeing that..."

"Get in here!" After buzzing through several keycard-locked doors, the analyst finally opened his special programme and digitally enhanced the footage. Just as he clicked one more option on his screen, the screen turned red with the letters, "SUSPECT FOUND."

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the all the reviews. I've never been to that part of Washington DC so what I describe here_

**CIA Headquarters**

**Langley, Virginia**

"Martin Lopez, Mexican-American, mother native American, father illegal immigrant, himself still an illegal. Working in and out of the United States as every possible kind of criminal act you can think of," Clint Longstone read out. "From petty theft to supporting fugitives and to a terrorist attack. What's your interest with him Rabb?"

"He may be involved in kidnapping my friend," Harm quickly explained what had happened in the last few hours.

"Well Rabb, you know the CIA has no jurisdiction domestic activities," Longstone was about to close the terminal when Harm held up his hand. "Look, it could be very important. Could you print out a high-resolution picture of him and that profile? Pleas…e?" Harm moved to his wallet but Longstone raised his hand. "You know the CIA doesn't work on bribes. Fine, I'll do so much. I've probably broken more rules in a few minutes than I did as a poor Army Sergeant."

Just as Harm exited CIA Headquarters, his phone beeped. "Where have you been Harm?" Mac asked. "Are you ok? Been looking for you."

"Uh sorry Mac but there's been an evolving situation."

"What situation? You've stopped all your JAG cases…."

"Something else. Look I'll explain when I'm back."

Back at her apartment, Harm quickly explained the whole situation to his fiancée. "Harm, kidnapping is a serious allegation. Surely Meg is just delayed?"

"No," Harm replied and showed her the video from Dulles' CCTV. "I never, we never asked anyone to fetch her and the CIA profile shows this this guy is a kidnapper."

"O…kay, but who would want to kidnap Meg? Money? Leverage? This guy doesn't look like someone who wants kidnap Meg."

"Well…" Before Harm could answer, his cell phone rang. "Sir, I think you better come to Headquarters and listen to this," Jennifer Coates said with a strong urgent tone.

"Possibly linked to my guess," Harm said and minutes later both fiancé and fiancée were back at HQ only to run into a familiar face. "Gibbs," Harm announced in a neutral tone, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your boss called us," The Senior NCIS replied and moments later in the General's office, Coates played back the telephone message. "This is for Commander Rabb, oh wait I believe you are Captain now. Remember me? The boss you hated and you managed to send to jail, all because of a cover. Well, I'm out right now, legally. And guess who is here with me? Oh you probably know. She's still a beauty ain't she? Well your former partner won't be harmed, at least not for now. Come to the back of Park South Apartments alone in an hour's time. I know NCIS is listening in but I know you'll be there alone." Click.

"Well," Major-General Gordon Cresswell started, "not exactly the best wedding gift eh? Really sorry Captain, Harm. But rest assured, Commander Austin will be rescued. I think you know Special Agent Gibbs. That's Special Agent Todd next him."

"General," Harm began then turn and dashed out of the conference room. Gibbs and Todd caught up to him before he pressed the elevator button. "Rabb, stop," Gibb shouted.

"Gibbs, back off," Harm replied but the Special Agent stopped him from pressing the button.

"Rabb, you're nothing doing this alone. Kate and I have to back you up. We will be hidden yes, but you can't go to the location alone."

"Gibbs, my friend's life is at stake here. Let me go…"

"Harm," Mac caught with them. "No, you're not being rational. Let NCIS cover you in this case. You can't, I mean you have rescued others single-handedly in the past, but this is different. Let NCIS help you out."

"Mac…" Harm still wanted argue but his fiancée gave him the 'do it for me' look. "Alright, but if Meg's life is threatened, I'm going all out."

"You're 'all out' still needs wait until we fix you up with a vest and wire." Less than fifteen minutes later, Harm had a light Kevlar vest under his shirt and jacket, as well as a skin-tone ear piece and microphone embed just at the base of his neck. "Agent Dinozzo is scouting out the area as we speak," Gibbs informed Harm as Kate Todd drove as fast as she could to the specified location. "It's clean so far but that's always expected in such cases. Lindsey didn't state any ransom demands so go slowly. Get to understand what he wants from you, but don't rush it and don't provoke him. That's always increases tension and may really provoke him. If Commander Austin appears, we'll focus on her…" Gibbs rattled along his instructions as Harm daydreamed away. Meg…Harm mind wondered back to the he first met her on a helicopter and how he nearly underestimated her with her claustrophobia. He recollected how she could fight South American terrorists with him, survive USMC boot camp and abuse and the seductive yet dangerous lure of an Iraqi officer. He remembered how they were sometimes on opposite sides such as her belief of extraterrestrials but mostly two JAGs with like-minded visions. And he remembered how he rescued her from a drug gang posting as aliens, an unpatriotic Marine and how he chased after a spy who nearly left her brain dead. Oh Meg…

"We're here," Gibb's announcement broke Harm's thoughts. "There's the apartment block. Move slowly, you're just about ten minutes early. We'll be in contact the whole time but radio back only when needed; you don't want him to know we're here. Good luck Captain." Harm adjusted his coat and blinked due to bright sunny surroundings but the whole place was deserted. Harm moved closer and stopped, mentally counted down the minutes. Meeting time! Still not a soul was in sight, not even any movement from the apartment above. Suddenly a sharp gust wind blew across from behind and Harm turned to see a dark figure across the street. The individual was clad in black clothing and wore a black hood over his head despite the summer weather. He just looked like "Hey! Lindsey!" Harm yelled and ran towards him. The figure swayed back and forth for a few seconds before turned around, when Harm swiftly tackled him to the ground. "Where is Me…" Before the senior JAG officer could finish his question, he turned to see a mannequin instead of a human below him.

Suddenly, a loud explosion occurred and Harm was thrown off the figure.

To Be Continued.


End file.
